Packs, Vampires and the Hybrid
by gjoyce95
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Carlisle goes seeking a friend to help with the protection of Forks and his family due to the threat Victoria and the newborns cause. Follows Naruto as he sets about fighting the newborns and coming to terms with his vampire and shifter heritage. parings undecided. NarutoxTwilight Crossover
1. Chapter 1

This is brief (and my first) story in which I will put out to see a response and if I am capable of writing a fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight nor do I know who does

Chapter 1

A tall, bullish and masculine figure sits in solitary in a crowded and lively club, absently tapping his large hands to the beat of the music blaring in the background. Head lowered and body shrouded in the darkness of the club. The figure briefly looks up and reveals red, animalistic, slitted eyes that are capable of piercing the soul and golden bangs framing a masculine and strong face. Although his eyes are striking the most memorable feature of his apparel would be the three whisker like scars that adorn both sides of his face. Firm mouth set in scowl and a strong pronounced jaw. Overall his appearance would send woman to their knees in lust and men cowering through intimidation that his presences brings. Just as briefly as the figure revealed himself he lowers his head and quietly growls at the faint sound of footsteps approaching and cooing girls in the distance as a the overwhelming smell of cheap perfume and lust invades his nostrils for the tenth time of the night. He turns his still lowered head towards the approaching footsteps and speaks in a low and threating voice "for the tenth time tonight, no I will not dance with you, take you back to my place or anywhere else that would involve you being within my immediate vicinity". With that he refocuses his attention back to the table he was waiting at before and sips from his drink, completely ignoring the girl who had run off after the harsh rejection and was seeking comfort in her friends.

"You know Naruto that most men would kill to be in your position, and that wasn't nice how you treated that girl." As the now revealed figure glances at his long-time friend and fellow vampire, exposing himself as a man appearing to be in his mid-twenties, with similar coloured hair but not as bright or long, with his hair sitting comfortably in a short and styled swept back fashion. He was standing at an impressive 6ft 2. "And neither was making me wait and watch as I was being harassed endlessly by girl after girl Carlisle" replied a smirking Naruto standing up to embrace his good friend in a hug. Revealing his appearance to be that of man standing at 6ft 5 with broad shoulders and a beef muscular body that suits a man of his stature. Naruto wore a black leather jacket, with a plain white low-cut long-sleeved shirt that was straining against his large muscles and general hugeness. He was dark jeans that showed of equally impressive lower half, tucked into a pair stylish black army boots. Overall he gave off the appearance of the modern day Greek god Adonis.

"Now Carlisle, not that I don't appreciate you inviting me here what is it that you wanted of me" asked Naruto after breaking the hug all traces of his smirk gone, and adopting a more serious tone. "Naruto I know this is asking too much considering what you are but I need you to come with me to Forks" replied Carlisle in an equally serious tone but with a hint of pleading added to it. "Absolutely not, Carlisle I understand that these recent new born attacks are threating but the Volturi will deal with it" Naruto responded growling out the Volturi with angry tone and a snarl. "Naruto please I would not ask this of you if my family were not in danger" Carlisle pleaded getting more desperate at seeing his friend's refusal. "Carlisle you know I can't. Not only would my presence further endanger you, I would have to answer to distant family whom know not of my existence and it will complicate my situation already more than it is" Naruto replied softening his voice and face. Carlisle upon seeing this sighed and responded with "Naruto I ask this of you not as a friend but as father trying to protect his children, surly you will not deny me of this considering how I helped you out when you was at your most vulnerable."

Carlisle knew this was low to play the guilt card but he was desperate it was not just his vampire family he had to protect now but one of his sons mate's whom happened to be human, and knew that with Naruto there in Forks and helping with the protection against the newborn army Victoria was preparing in Seattle his family would stand a much greater chance at survival. After all what better aid to seek than, a vampire, whose occupation is the hunting of other vampires. Naruto's eyes moistened and he lowered his head at the mention of his past. Internally thinking that if not for Carlisle's help when he was a newborn struggling with the powers of his birth mother, Kyuubi a powerful alpha female shifter from Japan and his recently gained powers given to him from his father Minato a powerful vampire who had lost his mate, Kushina, and sought to rid himself of his lust in the form of raping Kyuubi whom had bared a strong resemblance to his mate. The event in which led to both of their deaths Minato's via the injuries he sustained in the act of raping Kyuubi. And Kyuubi through the exiling of her from her pack due to the child she was carrying and the act of giving birth to the vampire-shifter hybrid as shifters are not meant to carry the children of vampires. If not for Carlisle finding him when he was a small child and teaching how to survive ranging from hunting prey to hiding from the Volturi who would no doubt seek to end his existence or turn him into a weapon for themselves.

Naruto raised his head with a strong and determined look in his eyes; he would go to Forks if it meant that the man he owed his life to asked it of him and would keep his family safe even at the cost of his own life. "Carlisle enough, I will go after all I wouldn't want Esme to not have anything good to look at" Naruto answered with a cheeky grin. Carlisle chuckled knowing this was Naruto's way of saying he was alright and he would watch out for his family. The two friends got up and walked towards the exit of the nightclub making small talk and catching up with each other's lives.

p.s didn't really want to portray Minato in a bad light but it was the only idea I could come with to explain Naruto's heritage

Review please – offer ideas, pairings (thinking Leah) and anything that will be helpful


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, comments and follows and I will keep trying to update as fast as I can. As I said before this is my first fic I have written so any suggestions, comments and help would be very much appreciated. Parings still undecided but I will probably go with NarutoxLeah unless people would prefer me to change this to someone else however please recommend your opinion on whether or not you think this paring is ok or if you believe someone else would be better and if so who.

One again I do know own Naruto and Twilight not do I know who does.

Previously 

_Naruto raised his head with a strong and determined look in his eyes; he would go to Forks if it meant that the man he owed his life to asked it of him and would keep his family safe even at the cost of his own life. "Carlisle enough, I will go after all I wouldn't want Esme to not have anything good to look at" Naruto answered with a cheeky grin. Carlisle chuckled knowing this was Naruto's way of saying he was alright and he would watch out for his family. The two friends got up and walked towards the exit of the nightclub making small talk and catching up with each other's lives. _

Chapter 2 

The walk to Carlisle's car was uneventful except from the numerous lustful looks the two friends got on their way to Carlisle car, a black Mercedes S55 AMG. Naruto having to squeeze his massive frame into the passenger's seat causing the car to tilt slightly due his heavy weight affecting the balance of the car. "Naruto I think you need to go on a diet or shrink, you're going to break my car" Carlisle joked as he was plugging himself in. Naruto repeated the process whilst grumbling about pale vampires who don't buy big enough cars resulting in Carlisle chuckling at his friend's antics whilst beginning the long drive from Seattle to Forks.

"So Carlisle when was you thinking of telling me Edward had taken a human as a mate" Naruto asked of his friend shocking him as the subject of Bella had not been brought up yet nor did he give any indication of the status of Edward's mate. Carlisle composed himself before answering with a short answer "I was going to tell you once we was closer to Forks seeing as your distrust of humans might make you go back on your word" however the minute he said it he regretted seeing the pained and angry look come into Naruto's slightly tanned face. Naruto gripped the seat so hard rips were appearing in the fabric as his canines and nails grow more pronounced and lethal and with a lowered voice he responded "Carlisle how long have you known me? And have I ever once gone back on my word? Not to mention my distrust of humans is not without warrant. Tell me what other creatures inflict so much pain and misery on each other, wars that have caused the death of millions and forced so many animals into extinction through their own greed." Carlisle lowered his head knowing he had angered and brought up painful memories of his friend "Naruto I am sorry. I did not mean to doubt you, but Bella is different. She is not like the humans who I helped rescue you from." Naruto flinched at the reference to his past but remained undeterred "Carlisle I trust you completely but I cannot and will not trust a human whom I have never met. I do not want to speak of this any more than we have, it will be hard enough knowing I will be surrounded by vampires and not to mention the shifters you have told me about, no doubt that will be an encounter I will look to avoid". Carlisle shifted in his seat uncomfortably knowing of Jasper's plan to train the Olympic Coven and the shifters that had yet to be revealed to both his family, the shifters and the most worrying Naruto. Naruto picked up on Carlisle discomfort following his sentence but decided not to comment.

After an uncomfortable three hours of silence in which Naruto tried and failed to rest and Carlisle spent driving they were beginning to approach Forks which resulted in Carlisle having to slow down as the roads became narrower and Naruto growing more and more restless as the result of his failure to rest, his soon to be arrival in Forks and his strong dislike of confined spaces that came from his shifter side. As he would prefer to be out running not cramped up in a car, which he was much too big to be in. To relive himself of his growing stress he began to think how his reuniting with Esme and how his first meeting with Carlisle and Esme's children will go. He chuckled to himself knowing Esme he will probably end being embraced in a hug and scolded like a child for not writing as much as he should to her and Carlisle as well as probably getting in a rather one sided fight with one of their children in which would show why he made such a successful vampire hunter and him displaying why Carlisle choose to bring him to Forks and then consequently getting his own arse handed to him by Esme after seeing one of her children hurt By the big bad Naruto.

Carlisle glances at Naruto who was still chuckling with a happy look in his eyes and smiled himself glad his friend was no longer angry or stressed. But like all good things he knew must come to an end. He thought seeing Naruto suddenly snap out of daze with a strange and serious expression coming on to his face and began rapidly sniffing the air with glazed over eyes and his restlessness beginning to come back again much stronger than ever before, as they passed the sign that indicated they were entering La Push. Carlisle glanced up and noted the full moon and believed that his friend's shifter side was coming out which resulted in his strange and sudden behaviour.

Naruto meanwhile oblivious of his friend's comments was far more interested in finding out what that amazing scent was. It smelled like fresh oak and sea breeze, his inner wolf was screaming at him to immediately explore and find the source of this heavenly sent and claim it as his own. He was entranced so much that he didn't notice that he had arrived in Forks and was gradually making his way to the home of the Cullens. Nor did he remember breaking the window in his desperate attempt to investigate this wonderful scent. Finally Carlisle shouts of anger brought him out of his trance but mainly it was the disappearance of his new favourite smell. Naruto upon realising what he had done to Carlisle's car impishly smiled and said "and now were even for making me come here in the first place" grinning from ear to ear towards the end of his statement. Which was followed by Carlisle stopping the car and immediately trying to wrestle his much larger and stronger friend out of the car, Naruto upon being tackled out of the car and into the dense Forrest surrounding Forks smiled and began to decimate his friend in the wrestling match.

Cullens 15 minutes earlier

The Cullens and Bella was out hunting and decided to drag Bella along in order to protect her easily against any threats that Victoria might present whilst they set about feeding themselves. Edward who was walking slightly ahead of his family with his arms wrapped around Bella's caught the scent of his father Carlisle, heard the angry thoughts his father was having which was followed by the sounds of fighting immediately whipped around to his family whom had by now all taken notice of Carlisle's scent and the sounds of fighting. Edward left Bella in the care of his mother Esme and immediately took off in the direction of his father and was soon followed by a worried Alice and Rosalie and angry Emmett and Jasper. All the while leaving a very confused Bella and a very concerned Esme who was now worrying about both her husband and now her childrens safety. Esme was now steadily falling behind said children whom had left her in order to help their father whilst she tried to calm herself and Bella.

The first thing the children of the Cullens noticed was their father being held above a huge man's head before watching as the man through their father 50ft and out of view. Emmett was the first to react to this figure that was even taller than him and immediately rushed to attack the man and was instantly followed by Jasper and Edward whilst Alice and Rosalie watched from further back feeling that something was off with this beast of a man. Alice noticing the man had shifted his feet and had noticed them and tried warning her family but was too late as Naruto turned to the rapidly approaching vampires and grinned.

Done – next chapter Naruto reunites with Esme – and his confrontation with the children begins

Please like, review and comment (will answer all questions about this story)

As I said before any suggestions as to what could happen and pairings would be appreciated as well how I am doing in writing my first fic and improvements I could make in my writing style thanks I hope you enjoy. Also might be a bit cheeky to ask but I could do with pictures for this story so any pictures you would recommend or draw yourself would be very helpful.

Thank you for reading this and I will try to update as soon as I can

Until next time

Gjoyce95


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it took me so long to update and thanks for being patient

Thanks everyone for reviewing, following or favourite the story so far (makes me want to write more). Pairing still up for debate so please pm me or say who you think Naruto should be paired with in a review. I am shocked so far by the amount of positive feedback (and negative) I have received so I would like to thank every one

One again I do not know who owns Naruto and Twilight and nor do I know who does.

"" dialogue

'' thoughts

Now onto the story

Previously on 

_The first thing the children of the Cullens noticed was their father being held above a huge man's head before watching as the man through their father 50ft and out of view. Emmett was the first to react to this figure that was even taller than him and immediately rushed to attack the man and was instantly followed by Jasper and Edward whilst Alice and Rosalie watched from further back feeling that something was off with this beast of a man. Alice noticing the man had shifted his feet and had noticed them and tried warning her family but was too late as Naruto turned to the rapidly approaching vampires and grinned. _

Chapter 3

Emmett heard Alice's warning, but it was too late as he was clotheslined by the smirking giant. The large muscled appendage connected with Emmett's throat, making him backflip from the absurd amount of force and landing none too gently on the ground laid out star fished on the forest floor. Edward was next to encounter Naruto in combat, with Edward sending rapid punch after punch only made more deadly by his vampire speed and strength. Yet despite this no punch had made contact with Naruto dodging every punch, the smirk still present on his face. Whilst this was going on Emmett shrugged of the daze caused by Naruto's clothesline and steadily made his way to his feet. Jasper the more experienced of the three male vampires in terms of combat was evaluating Naruto's fighting style whilst waiting for a gap for himself to back up Edward. Emmett lacking the experience and patience of Jasper dashed towards Naruto and Edward with the intent to get revenge on the man who had embarrassed him in front of his family. Naruto upon noticing Jasper analysing him and Emmett's mad dash towards him gained a mischievous glint in his crimson slitted eyes and his smirk grew even larger as ducked under another one of Edward's punches whilst spinning and simultaneously kicking Edwards chest. Sending him back flying towards Emmett who upon seeing this skidded to a halt and grabbed Edward, digging his feet into the loose soil underneath him. Jasper noticing that space had opened up immediately leapt towards Naruto and began a series of controlled but even more deadly swipes towards Naruto. Who upon seeing this changed stance in order to counter Jasper's fighting style.

Whilst this was going on Alice and Rosalie was trying and failing to find Carlisle. Rosalie sniffed the air in order to help them by trying to locate his scent. It was at this point that she noticed something smelt off with the giant man fighting her family. His scent whilst vampire was definitely not normal. Rosalie recognised another scent on him but could not place it due to the extreme situation of her father missing because of the brute of a man who is now fighting her mate and family. Turning to her sister she spoke "Alice what do you notice about the strangers scent?" Alice although confused at first due her sister's strange question complied and inhaled deeply. 'Strange' she thought 'definitely vampire but something else as well'. It was at this point that Alice looked over to the stranger who was now fighting Emmett again, with arms locked on each other's shoulders in a battle of strength. Before Emmett begin to lose as the stranger used his superior height to his advantage and dragged Emmett into a bear hug shaking him all over the place before throwing him at the advancing brothers, who were desperately rushing to the battle in order to aid Emmett.

Naruto briefly looked over into Alice and Rosalie's direction where they were able to get a good look at the strangers face and was shocked when they saw his slitted eyes. They knew what species had slitted eyes and immediately recognised the other scent as well and felt like kicking themselves for not recognising it earlier. "Shifter" they whispered in apparent disbelief.

Naruto upon hearing what the sisters had whispered immediately became tense and a clouded expression came onto his face. Lowering his guard Naruto was not prepared for the sudden punch that connected with his face or the others that followed sending him flying through the air courtesy of Emmett, who was now nursing a throbbing hand due to punching what felt like reinforced steel. Jasper and Edward were quick to take advantage of the opponent being airborne and using a series jumps and kicks which lead Naruto to come crashing towards the floor with the speed of a bullet, creating a crater and a miniature earthquake from the force of the landing and blows dealt.

Silence followed by heavy pants of exertion was all the noise that was made in the forest. "Dam who was that. He was even stronger than me" panted Emmett. "Not to mention bigger" Edward commented dryly. Japer while not as naive as his brothers to believe that it was over yet stayed on guard. "Jasper chill out, I hit that prick as hard as I could. Not to mention both yours and Edward combined ass whipping you dished out to that giant he is not getting up" Emmett joked. Until a deep chuckle that was quickly becoming more menacing as it went on. "Prick huh" Naruto spoke from within the crater, "I have to thank you for the getting rid of the crick in my neck it's been me bugging for a while".

It was at that point that Alice and Rosalie joined up with Edward, Emmett and Jasper and embraced their mate in a loving embrace before turning to the crater. "What are you" Rosalie spoke in her cold tone. "You smell like a vampire but you also have slitt…" Rosalie never got to finish speaking before the sound of her father's voice interrupted her speech "enough Rosalie". The relief was evident on all of the Cullen's faces as sighs of relieve were expressed from certain members as they made their way other to him, Naruto momentarily forgotten.

"You're getting old Carlisle if it took you that long to recover from our fight" Naruto spoke from behind the Cullens surprising and immediately setting them on guard apart from Carlisle who had noticed Naruto who walked towards him whilst his childrens attention was on him.

It was at this point that Esme emerged with Bella both with worried looks on their faces as the results of the sounds of fighting which ended in a ground shaking finale. And quickly searched for their family and found them in the presence of a giant man.

Author Notes please read

Please like, review and comment (will answer all questions about this story) and tell as many people you can of this fic

First fight scene ever written (kind of obvious with me stating a million times that this is my first fic) but any comments on how to improve them for future fight scenes or anything that you did not see in the fight and wished to please leave a review stating this as this would help me to make them more tailored to my audience (you).

Also I was thinking of changing Naruto's shifting animal but I wasn't sure what you would think. So please leave suggestions in the reviews of possible animal choices or if I should just leave it as a wolf. Any and every animal will be coincided (yes even a duckbill platypus). As said before this is for your own benefit so reviewing helps me to write the story you want

Will try to update again before next weekend but I'm extremely busy with coursework and exam revisions taking up most of my time and draining me plus I have a social life which again prevents me from writing as much as I could

Thank you for reading this and I will try to update as soon as I can

Until next time

Gjoyce95


End file.
